


Thorn of the Dragon

by littleliefe



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Anal Sex, Inspired by Game of Thrones, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, There is a slight plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleliefe/pseuds/littleliefe
Summary: Sander and Robbe always seem to be at each other’s necks when planning Sander’s return to the Iron Throne. Behind closed doors, they’re also at each other’s necks - just literally.The story is based on Game of Thrones and follows Sander Targaryen as he takes back Dragonstone and is approached by Robbe, who is both a Tyrell and a Stark, for an alliance.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Thorn of the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this GoT idea for so long, I just didn’t expect it to turn into a PWP. This is my first time writing smut so please be kind.
> 
> If smut is not your thing, please press the back button or close the tab now. This thing gets quite explicit.
> 
> TW: slight mentions of violence
> 
> Some background notes:  
> 1\. Sander is in Dragonstone, plotting his attack on the Lannisters. Robbe is sent by his cousin, Senne (who is a Stark), for an alliance.  
> 2\. Robbe’s mother is a Stark but his father is a Tyrell. He was raised by his grandmother, Olleana Tyrell, when his mother went back to Winterfell. The Tyrells were killed off by the Lannisters but Robbe managed to escape to Winterfell, with Oleanna’s help.  
> 3\. Yasmina is from Dorne whose family was also murdered by the Lannisters.

“And I’m telling you that you can’t just force people to bend the knee!” Robbe argues fiercely, eyes glaring at the Targaryen.

Sander’s green eyes steeled in quiet anger at the audacity of the boy, sat across the Painted Table, in questioning his methods to reclaim the Iron Throne. “Do you propose diplomacy then? You forget that these are the Lannisters we speak of - the people who murdered not only my family but, yours, in cold blood.” He coldly responded before turning back to face the harsh winter sea. 

Robbe sighs, turning to Yasmina to seek guidance and support - considering both their families suffered their recent demise from the Lannisters. But, Yasmina simply raises an eyebrow at him in silent question on what exactly he’s proposing. 

“We proceed with the plan. Yasmina’s fleet, carrying Moyo and the Unsullied, are to set sail tomorrow. We will recovene to strategise when they reach land.” Sander announces in the silence, with an air of finality. 

“Now, my question to you, Little Wolf, is if you will join us?” Sander asks, looking straight at Robbe. 

——

Sander grunts as he pushes Robbe against the bed post, mouth still firmly attached on the younger’s neck. Sander mouths on Robbe’s neck and the latter moans in pleasure, stretching his neck further, as Sander bites hard on an erogenous zone behind his ear. 

“How dare you speak against me?” Sander whispers harshy, tugging at the boy’s dark curls firmly. 

“Fear is not the key to gaining the people’s loyalty.” Robbe responds, grasping at Sander’s jaw to reattach their lips in a messy kiss.

“Would you prefer deception, then?” Sander asks as he tugs the horrid, dark clothing off Robbe to reveal the lithe figure underneath. 

“No. No more lies.” Robbe whispers, shaky hands trying to untie the strings and open blonde’s top and pants.

“Then, stop questioning me.” Sander orders, pushing Robbe down the bed. 

Robbe drops down on the bed, breath stuttering as he looks up to find Sander towering over him. He feels a hot rush of pleasure shoot to his lower regions with their new position. His legs open instinctively, inviting the Targaryen to press against him. Robbe inhales as he sees the outline of a firm length pressing against the blonde’s pants. 

“I am not against you, Sander.” Robbe says softly, hand rising to press against the warm length. 

Sander’s groans as Robbe gently squeezes at his length. His hands curl in Robbe’s hair and tugs on them so that he can have a clear look at the boy’s face. “Prove it to me.” He orders, eyes dark with lust. 

Robbe nods silently, his hands already moving to pull Sander’s pants down. Without breaking eye contact with Sander, he starts to nuzzle against the other’s length. He mouths wet kisses on the base of Sander’s cock while his small hand massages the other’s balls. 

Sander moans, closing his eyes and leaning his head back in pleasure. His hands tug and pull at Robbe’s hair as the younger teases the tip of cock before swallowing him. “Get it wet for me, Little Wolf.” 

Robbe tears up a bit as he tries to swallow more of Sander’s cock. He sucks on the length while continuing to play with the other’s balls. His eyes meet Sander’s as the other boy looks down on him with a gentle look. The blonde’s hands move down from his hair to the hollow of his cheeks, tracing his own cock through Robbe’s cheeks. Robbe can feel himself bursting in his pants but he can only focus on pleasuring the man - _king_ \- infront of him. 

Sander hand squeezes Robbe’s jaw and the younger boy’s mouth open wider in response. Sander carefully pulls out his cock from the other’s mouth and Robbe’s eyes widen in question. “Sander?”

“Not just this.” Sander responds. “I want more of you - all of you.” He states, taking his pants off fully before kneeling down to remove the younger boy’s pants as well.

Robbe sighs in pleasure and relief when Sander tugs his pants open. He is startled when the Targaryen pushes him further into the bed but eases in to the soft fur blankets as Sander captures his mouth in a kiss.

Sander moans into Robbe’s mouth as his hand move to grasp at the other’s cock. “What do you want?” Sander asks, expertly tugging on the length, making Robbe’s eyes close as he gasps against Sander.

“You. I want to feel you in me.” Robbe responds, legs widening as a sign for Sander. His hand travel down Sander’s arm, moving to pull at the other’s wrist to bring the fingers to his own mouth. 

Sander groans as he feels and watches Robbe run his tongue on his fingers, trying to wet them thoroughly. Sander removes his fingers to press a kiss against the boy’s mouth. As he sucks on Robbe’s tongue, he blindly grabs the small jar of oil placed by the bed table. 

He breaks away from Robbe as he tries to open the small jar of oil, the younger whining and grasping at his shoulders for attention. “Patience, Little Wolf.” Sander tells hims with a smirk. “You can’t march to battle with a limp.”

Robbe groans, covering his eyes with his arm at Sander’s vulgar implication. He sighs as Sander starts to move down his body, pressing a trail of kisses from his clavicles to his belly button. 

“Open up for me.” Sander whispers, kissing Robbe’s pelvis while Robbe’s hand move to pull at his own knees to present himself. 

Robbe hisses as a slick hand trace down his length and rubs on the sensitive tip of his cock. Sander licks at his cock while the hand starts moving lower, brushing past his balls before slowly massaging at his entrance. 

Robbe moans loudly when Sander’s two hands start to massage his hole and pucker it open. Sander’s head moves down and Robbe gasps when he feels tongue press against his hole. Sander pushes against his thighs as he tries to lick further inside Robbe. A finger breaches him open and Robbe shivers as Sander’s tongue start massaging his entrance more deeply. Sander pauses and Robbe blushes when he finds Sander’s heated look, trained on his face. Seeing his blush, Sander moves up to cage him while another finger pushes inside to massage Robbe’s inner walls.

Sander swallows Robbe’s gasp when his fingers hit a paticular spot. “More.” Robbe pleads. Sander hums in affirmation as a third finger drives itself inside Robbe. 

Sander’s fingers brush against Robbe’s spot several spots, igniting pleas from the younger for more as he tries to push against the fingers deeper. “Please Sander, I need you.”

Sander’s hand slides from Robbe’s hole to grasp at the boy’s length. “Let me hear you say it.” He says, tugging gently at the boy’s length. “What do you want me to do?”

“Fuck me, my king.” Robbe responds, eyes blown out in passion. 

“I’ll show you that I can listen to my people.” Sander says, kissing Robbe roughly before placing his length against the younger’s hole. Sander teases the other’s hole with the tip of his cock, smirking indulgently, before finally pushing inside. 

Sander groans in pleasure as he slowly moves inside, hand grasping at one of Robbe’s knees to pull it over his shoulder. The new angle makes Robbe moan loudly as Sander hits his prostrate perfectly. “You’re so perfect for me.” Sander groans out as Robbe’s warm heat wraps around his length. 

Sander starts pounding into Robbe relentlessly, nearly bending the boy in half as he surges forward trying to capture the other’s lips. The two moan into each other’s mouths as Robbe scratches down Sander’s back. 

“I’m close.” Robbe gasps deliriously, eyes rolling back in pleasure as Sander continues pushing against his spot. Sander’s hand wrap around Robbe’s cock, tugging to push the other to his pleasure.

Robbe screams when Sander’s finger swipe against his tip, the Targaryen catching his cum in his hands. Sander slides his cum-stained hand up Robbe’s stomach to his face where he pulls Robbe for a rough kiss.

Robbe pulls Sander, sucking on the blonde’s tongue as he allows the blonde to drive into him faster. Robbe swallows Sander’s moan as the young king finds release and marks Robbe with his cum from the inside.

Sander slowly pulls out from Robbe, dropping his head onto the younger boy’s chest. The both of them don’t say anything, trying to catch their breath. 

After a few moments, Sander bites Robbe on his chest - right where his heart is beating - making the younger boy gasp in pain. “You can go against me but never betray me.” Sander whispers, with a hard tone. 

“Never. No matter what happens, I’ll stay with you.” Robbe promises, pressing a gentle kiss on Sander’s head. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading thru the end. Hope you enjoyed it! I might add some drabbles or one-shots to this GoT AU, I’m still thinking about it.
> 
> To those wondering why Sander calls Robbe, Little Wolf, it’s because he’s representing the Starks for this alliance.
> 
> Kudos, comments or suggestions are highly appreciated!
> 
> To those waiting for mermaid!Robbe, I’ll hopefully be able to finish the next chapter soon!


End file.
